Second Series of KOTOR One Shots
by SnowMiser1825
Summary: Second series of KOTOR one shots. Revan/Carth, Revan/Bastila, Revan/Mandalore. Evil Revan. Recommended to read the first series only for the fact that I have Revan's departure in those.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, they are from KOTOR (Knights of the Old Republic) the Xbox game. This goes for all six of these one shots.**

* * *

Dantooine; the old, familiar plains had not changed since the last time Carth Onasi had stepped through them, despite the harsh times it had suffered during the Jedi Civil War

Dantooine; the old, familiar plains had not changed since the last time Carth Onasi had stepped through them, despite the harsh times it had suffered during the Jedi Civil War. He took a deep breath as he looked around the fields where he investigated for the former Jedi council along side his companion. There was a small gust of wind as he looked down from the cliff he sat upon. Carth had never thought he would return to this place, it was too painful for him to be here, to remember what he lost years ago. Dantooine was the world of the Jedi, but to him, it was the world of his Jedi; the Jedi that left him to venture into the darkness and protect those she loved. Carth sighed heavily.

"Revan…" The sun shone directly into Carth's eyes, but he didn't look away or even feel the glare. The yearning feeling in his chest become so much, that there was no other feelings he could muster. Revan had been gone for ten years now; not one word on whether or not she was alive or dead, nor one sighting of her.

The day was now over and he was no step closer to finding out where she could have disappeared to in the darkness. That was the only reason he had returned to this world, to find the Jedi in charge and demand answers as to where Revan could have gone. This plan had failed, since the Jedi in charge was Bastila, who knew nothing more of where Revan could have gone that Carth himself knew. There was a cry in the distance, Carth listened closely, it was a kath hound, probably lost from its pack, or wounded. The cry was all too familiar to Carth; it was the cry his heart made every moment of every day without Revan. The kath hound cried again even louder, more painful; the sound sent a chill down his spine as he motioned to stand up.

"The cry is too close to home, is it not?" Carth stopped in his motion; could this be the voice he was so longing to hear or could it be yet another one of his attempts to feel closer to that whom he has lost? Carth paused and took in a sharp breath as his ears perked for another word, just one sound from that voice.

"What do you mean?" The voice hadn't said a word, nor made a noise, but Carth wasn't ready to have it leave him again. He had thought maybe it would want him to answer, so Carth closed his eyes in order to picture the face that went with that voice. A noise came from behind him, as if a foot moved and kicked a small rock over. Carth's heart stopped beating for a moment.

"That cry of pain, loneliness. It's a sound I think the both of us would know, Carth." His name had never sounded so beautiful as it did when she spoke it. Carth turned around, almost afraid to open his eyes, but when he did, he was not disappointed. There she was, standing before him; her body seemed almost feeble in its stance. As if her own weight was too much for her to lift. Carth wanted to run and grab her, but felt that if he moved, she would disappear and he would be left with the feeling of emptiness he had been suffering from for the past ten years.

"Revan…" Her eyes moved away from the distant kath hound's cry and turned back to Carth, but there was something different. The bright color he had remembered was no longer there, instead there was only a dull gray color; her beautiful face was badly scarred, but that was not what turned Carth's blood cold. When he looked closely, he could see that this was not his Revan in front of him, but the one people were told to fear. "No…" She looked deep into his eyes and smirked slightly, but not a happy smirk. It was a malicious smirk.

"What, Carth? Did you honestly expect anything less?" Carth looked on at Revan and could feel his heart break into a thousand pieces, the woman he loved, had turned back over to the dark side. He had left her to fight the evil all alone and now she had come back how he feared she would, and how she promised she would not.

"Revan… no. I can't believe this. This can't be happening." Carth shook his head; there was no way he could let the one he loved fall to the dark side again, especially not after all the good she had done for the Republic. He took a deep breath as he looked into her eyes again, but she was barely there. He wasn't sure who he was looking at now.

"Carth, you have to understand. If I were to follow the Jedi Code, we could never truly be together; we would forever be kept apart from their stupid rules of not embracing feelings. Now we can be together without the Jedi interfering. We can finally love one another." The promise of being able to love one another was what Carth had been dying to hear for ten years now. Since the moment she turned from him and boarded the Ebon Hawk, Carth wanted nothing more than to hold her and love her, but even now, he could not. She was not the Revan he had fallen in love with, but was the Revan he had hated for so long. She looked on at him pleadingly, as if she needed his love, and though he wanted nothing more than to give it to her, he was going to keep his promise to her and protect the Republic, even from her.

"This isn't you. Revan, this is not who you are, not anymore. You changed, you changed for the better and it's not too late to return to what you were. What I loved." It almost killed Carth to turn away from the love Revan was offering him, but he had no other choice. The Revan he loved would not want him to give into the dark side, even if she had. Revan's gray eyes turned dark as her expression fell. "Revan, please. Come back to the light, be with me." In one swift motion, Revan had he light saber out and prepared to fight. Carth paused for a moment, he could not kill her, there was no way, Carth would die by her hand before he raised his blaster to her.

"Carth… listen to me. I know of the Jedi better than you ever could, and they would never allow us to be together. This is our only way, join me. We can take over the galaxy together and be together, but we can not be together if we are to be slaves to the light. I will not change, for this is who I am, either you can love me now, or die." Who was this standing before him? Carth could feel his entire world crashing around him at the thought that she was no longer the Revan she had become on their journey. Carth shook his head.

"I will not allow you to destroy the Republic that I have worked so hard on saving." Carth could feel the hot tears in his eyes, but he pushed them back to remain strong. His pain would have to wait, right now; he had to deal with Darth Revan. She nodded.

"If that is how you wish this to end. I will kill you quickly." She paused and waited for his reponse, but Carth could only think of one thing to say.

"You have already killed me slowly." There was a flash of regret in Revan's eyes as she lifted her red light saber to strike against Carth, who had no intention of protecting himself. He died the moment Revan had turned to the dark side, because without her he was nothing. As the light saber made its way toward Carth, he remembered Revan just as she was before she left him; pained for leaving him and good. Then, there was a whirring sound ahead of him, as Carth pulled himself from his memories, he could see Bastila's yellow light saber pushing back the red light saber of Revan.

"Leave now, Revan." Bastila's voice was so strong and angry, that it had seemed more like something Revan would have said. Instead, Revan only smirked and pushed herself away from Bastila and with one quick glance to Carth she departed.

Carth stood on the cliff, where not an hour before he had been wishing to see Revan, now he was only wishing to not have seen her and wished he had died years ago. Now his mission had changed from protecting the Republic from dark Jedi to protecting the Republic from the one he loved. Carth fell to the ground, but could not muster up tears. There would never be enough tears for him to cry out his pain. Instead he begged the Force to bring back his Revan.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh, Carth, is that really all you can muster?" Revan's body cast a shadow over the small area in which Carth stood alone, where he was just previously giving orders to his troops. There had been a small number of dark Jedi attacking the small TSF station on Telos where Carth Onasi had been stationed at the beginning of the planet restoration. He did not come to the room to hide, but to call on the help of the Jedi at Dantooine, he had just received his answer; 'they had to evaluate the danger'. Carth shook his head, knowing he had failed his men. If Revan was now standing at his door, this meant his troops were all dead or injured. He turned and faced her.

"Revan…" It was still a surprise to him when he saw her in this way; so dark and without any hope of returning to what she had once been. Carth could think of nothing else to say at this moment; not that there was not a hundred thoughts running through his mind at this point, but none of them would form into a coherent sentence. He wanted nothing more than to hold Revan and tell her that he still loved her, no matter what she has done or what she will do, he would always love her, but he knew better. This was no his Revan, his Revan died somewhere out there in the darkness. It was no one's fault; just how the Force planned things to end, but looking at the shell of the woman he once loved killed him in the most painful way ever, from the inside.

"Can not think of a thing to say?" It was almost as if Revan was merely playing with his emotions, but at this moment, Carth could no longer show her the pain she was causing him. Carth merely looked at Revan in an empty expression; this seemed to aggravate her. "You knew this was coming and there is no Bastila to protect you." The name came out like acid; Revan seemed to have grown angrier with Bastila than anyone else. She peered around the room then looked back at Carth. "Where is your love, Carth? Is she meditating her precious Jedi Code?" Revan's eyes were now black, she was lost forever. Carth looked down; he had to remind himself to remain strong.

"You were the only Jedi I have ever loved and you will be the last woman I will ever love." Carth wanted so badly to reach out and touch her one last time, but there was no hope for that. If he attempted to get close enough to her, she would merely strike him down. Though, that was what he wanted, he would try one last time to bring her back to the light. "Revan… is there any part of you that still loves at all? Is there any part of you that remembers the love we shared?" Carth could not fight the pleading look that crept up into his eyes. He watched as Revan's expression never changed, even when she pondered over the question.

"I once loved you, yes; but that was not the problem, Carth. You could not see that the Jedi council would never allow us to love one another and when I came to you with a solution, you had already fallen for Bastila. Now, that I have decided to take over the Republic, I have decided to start with you. You are what the Republic represents, and I will kill you first, to show the Republic and you, that your time is over." Revan stepped closer into the room, slowly. Carth had hoped that her slow movement was due to the fact that she did still love him and was not sure whether or not to kill him. He watched her in anticipation.

"Revan… just know that even in death, I will still love you. It was always you; no one else." Carth closed his eyes as Revan pulled out her light saber and began to swirl it around in her hand, preparing for her kill. Just then, there was a loud whooshing sound then a short gasp and when Carth opened his eyes, he saw a yellow light saber protruding through Revan's chest. "NO!!" Carth screamed as the light saber retracted and Revan's body fell to the floor. Bastila stood over the two as Carth stroke the thin hair of the woman he loved as she gasped for breath, holding her wound. "Revan… please, no." Carth let the tears fall now; there was nothing he could do. He cried for the years that Revan had left him, he cried for every night he woke up and thought she would be with him, but she was not, but he mostly cried for the fact that he would never see her again. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked at Carth, for a moment there was peace in her eyes, then she furrowed her brow in rage.

"You… you betrayed me. This is not the day I die, for I died that day on Dantooine when I realized…" She coughed, she had, if any, only a few seconds left. Her eyes turned to Bastila, who only watched the scene from the corner of the room. "I died when…..you loved her. I..." Revan's last thought was never finished, for she was gone. Carth held onto her body long after the life had left her eyes. Bastila had stayed with Carth for a long while, but by the time the sun had set and the moon was high in the sky, Bastila could no longer stay with Carth, so she left him with Revan's body. He continued to cry as he pulled the hair from her face and looked deep into her eyes. They were no longer gray, but her old color had returned. It was as if all the darkness had left her body in death.

"Revan… I will never love again nor will I speak of who had attempted to attack here on this day. Your name will be clean of any of this. You were once a hero; who you came back as was not you… you were too good to fall again." Carth kissed her forehead one more time before he picked up her body and laid it on top of his desk. He stepped away from the body and looked out the window out at the moon… His life was over now that Revan had died. He had one last thing to do before his own death; bury his love.


	3. Chapter 3

"I never knew the Jedi allowed their pupils to dance." The voice was so mocking, so full of laughter and hatred that Bastila could feel her stomach turn with each word he spoke. Her lightsaber was becoming heaving in her hands, the setting sun was now causing her to squint as she fought, but these were not the true reasons why she could no longer fight this battle. She sighed heavily as she looked into the eyes of a man she once new better than any other. It was so painful to hear this voice on this planet of peace, a planet where people came for peace and tranquility.

"Is that what you could call this? A dance?" Revan's dark features twisted into what a smile looked like on someone who had nothing left to smile about. Bastila stared at his face for a moment, not sure of what else to do because her body would not let herself be the one to attack first, though she knew he was not who he once was. The Revan that she once knew and had respected for was gone, there was nothing left but the Dark Lord she had once fought against. Revan smirked madly.

"Of course. I seem to be the one that is leading though. But, what else was I to expect from a Jedi. All your talk of no emotions, leaves you weak and only to defend yourselves. Never to actually win a battle." Revan threw his lightsaber down at Bastila with an evil look in his eye, but at the same time, there was a look of concern for her, as if he was purposely not trying to harm her. Bastila fell back slightly, though she was able to defend his attacks, because he moved slower than usual, she still was knocked off balance due to his attack. "Not even able to love." The words came out crushed, hurt, but most of all angry.

"Revan, it doesn't have to be this way. You can still turn away from the dark side. Whatever was out in that space, whatever it was that turned you, is no longer here. You can be good once again!" Bastila spoke quickly, for with every word she uttered, she could hear Revan growing angrier, which ultimately led to an attack. When their blades struck one another, Bastila was looking directly into Revan's eyes; they were empty, and dead. She no longer could see the beautiful color they once were and his once beautiful face was now covered in scars.

"I could always go back to the light, those ridiculous Jedi will forgive anyone for anything. But what kind of person willing gives up this kind of power?" Revan smirked, it was a smirk of seduction, something that anyone that once knew his beauty would fall for. "There is always the option that you should join me…" Revan pulled his lightsaber away from Bastila and took a few steps back; enough to protect himself from an attack, but not too many so that he could still see Bastila's expression.

"I will never again fall to the dark side." The words came out strong, completely believable, the only problem being that deep down inside, Bastila would do anything to have Revan back, to stand beside him. Her heart melted as she looked at the man she once had much respect for, though she would never admit to anyone else in the Jedi Council, the man she had once loved. At one point in her life, Bastila would have followed this man to the ends of the galaxy, which she almost did. Revan scoffed.

"Once you fall, there is no way you can continue to resist the lure of the dark side." Revan placed his light saber and placed it back on his belt. Bastila didn't move for a moment, she instead watched as Revan made his way to her, slow, careful steps. Bastila's heart raced in her chest as Revan approached her. Even with the dark features, he was still the most handsome man she had ever seen. "What does the Jedi have to offer, besides a foot hole to the force?" Revan's breath hit Bastila in the face and for a minute she felt as though she were going to fall instantly. It took all her strength to say no.

"Revan, I will never again fall, I have no desire to fall to the dark side." Bastila felt a strange sense of strength when she spoke these words, as if her faith in the Jedi code was suddenly strengthened. Bastila used the force to push Revan from her and stared down at him with a new light in her eyes. "There is only two ways that this can end; in one scenario, you change your ways and return to the Jedi, on the other… you fall with the rest of the Sith…" Bastila kept her true feelings inside as she watched Revan's face fall from surprise, hurt, than to rage. There was a loud growl as Revan pushed himself up from the ground, his red lightsaber in hand, clutched so tightly that one would assume he would bleed.

"Bastila, you will regret this. When I take over the Republic, I will be sure that you are the last to live; then I will torment you until you beg for me to kill you." Revan's words came out slowly. It was as if he was hoping each word would kill Bastila where she stood. With those last words, Revan slowly backed away from Bastila and turned slowly, one last look in his eye. It was a look that Bastila knew all too well, the look of longing, pain, and the one thing Bastila could never admit to herself…Love.


	4. Chapter 4

Too much noise, it's almost impossible to concentrate, but concentration is key

Too much noise, it's almost impossible to concentrate, but concentration is key. The noise outside is a distraction, something that must be ignored at all costs. If the sound were to break through the concentration, the whole Republic army would crash. Bastila took in a deep breath to center herself. There was an explosive firefight going on outside, it was too easy to be distracted by the loud noises, the hope that everyone was all right. But Bastila didn't have time to think of what was going on outside, she only had time to think of her Battle Meditation. It was a critical time in the battle, the Dark Jedi had suffered a critical loss, their flagship was destroyed, which may have been why Bastila could not focus. She feared that she had suffered a loss too, the loss of her love, the Dark Lord of the Sith… Revan. Bastila closed her eyes, took another deep breath and began to concentrate. Just as she had focused properly enough to give the Republic an advantage that pushed the further to winning, she was distracted.

"Malak had the right idea of tracking you down; that Battle Meditation… that's something of… well, an annoyance." There was a quick whooshing noise then a buzz before Bastila opened her eyes. For a moment, it was hard to see anything in front of her. The room had become dark, cold and loaded with Dark Jedi. Bastila remained in her meditation position and looked around the room. Revan stood at the forefront of the large group of Dark Jedi, a wild smile on his face. "Bastila, don't be rude, say hello."

Bastila's eyes scanned what was in front of her. There was no way she was going to be able to take on all of these Dark Jedi, she had sent all her Jedi followers to fight in the battle ahead, sure that she was safe when the flagship went down. It was obviously, all a plot to kill Bastila, though at this point, it would make no difference. The Republic was taking ground with every move, the Dark Jedi were falling from the sky into the abyss of space, with nothing to save them. Bastila rose slowly from her position, she decided not to take her lightsaber from her belt, there was no way she could fight through all these Jedi. Bastila decided she would die to protect the Republic. Revan smirked and made a small hand gesture, this was obviously the signal. Revan's Dark Jedi made their way to Bastila, then Revan sucked on his teeth in an annoyed way, everyone stopped a few inches from Bastila, one of the men actually had his lightsaber pointed to Bastila, Revan looked angry.

"No, no, no. I'm pretty sure, I said… no weapons." Revan looked at his followers then quickly to Bastila with a small wink. There was a small pause, then an odd crackle and before Bastila knew it, there was a bolt of electricity going through all of the Dark Jedi that Revan had brought along with him. Bastila covered her face, the light was extremely bright and the look of these men and women being electrocuted to death was not something she wanted to see. In a flash, it was all over. "So hard to find good help these days…" Revan took a few steps forward, looking down at all the bodies on the floor, and then turning his attention to Bastila, with an evil smile, something that almost didn't look evil.

"Why would you do that?" Bastila's breath was sharp, she was so afraid of what was going to happen, because she knew that this was their last meeting and in all honesty, she didn't want to live without him. He took one more step closer to Bastila, a kind of caring touch in his eyes, but there was too much hate and anger inside his face to be confused as to what he really was. He was no longer the love of her life, the only man she could ever give into her feelings without fear of falling, because he had once saved her from that path. It was the darkness that had changed him; whatever he went to search for in the darkness. Revan grazed a finger on Bastila's cheek, it was stone cold. Bastila almost fell back in shock from how cold his hand really was.

"Why would I do that?" Revan repeated the question with a tone of disbelief, as if the answer to the question was completely obvious, or that she was in on it. Revan looked around the bodies again then at her. "I know that this is the end of this generation of Sith, there is no way to deny this. I lied to these sheep…" Revan's eyes traveled down to the bodies and kicked the one closest to him. "Told them this was our last chance to flourish, to save our beliefs, but I brought them with me to kill them…" Revan's eyes could not remove his eyes from the bodies on the floor. It was as if he almost felt a pang of regret, but then his eyes returned to Bastila with a new fire.

"Revan…I don't understand. Are you…are you giving up your title as the Dark Lord?" Bastila's heart fluttered, she hoped so badly that this was what was happening. But then Revan cackled, it was a disparaging sound, it was proof that everything that she was hoping for was all crushed.

"Of course not, Bastila. What kind of question is that? You know as well as I that I'm never going to go back to the Jedi." Revan looked upon her in a sarcastic sympathetic manner, which only upset Bastila even still. "I came to have one last battle, one last good bye."

The battle didn't last long; it was almost as if Revan had given up before it had even started. Though he did throw in some damaging attacks, he managed to cut up Bastila pretty badly, but it was almost as if he was carefully trying not to cause too much damage. Bastila stood victorious over the Dark Lord of the Sith for the second time in her life. Though this time, she had lost far more than she had the first time. This was a battle, not just against evil, but against herself; on the one hand, she had become one of the best Jedi in the Enclave due to her fall, but on the other hand, she was fighting against the will to choose her love. Bastila stared down at Revan's body, his final words running through her head.

"What kind of Jedi falls for a Sith?" Revan laughed to himself, but only for a moment and then coughed sharply. His eyes were dying; they were losing any sign of life as he looked back. "Sometimes, I think if it wasn't for you I would never be this way… You should have just let me die the first time you defeated me… I'll… never forgive you…"


	5. Chapter 5

The sun on Korriban beat down as the new generation of Sith trained in the Valley of the Dark Lords, with the apprentice to their Dark Lord watching over all of their motions

The sun on Korriban beat down as the new generation of Sith trained in the Valley of the Dark Lords, with the apprentice to their Dark Lord watching over all of their motions. Her pale complexion seemed almost translucent in the sun, which made her gray eyes look paler than they would normally look. A dark grin was spread across her face as she watched the hundreds of Sith training in the Valley below her, but something was missing. The site sent a warm feeling through her heart, then when she turned her head to look where her Master usually stood, but instead of seeing her Master, she one of her servants.

"Where is the Dark Lord?" Bastila's eyes scanned the area where her Master had been not a moment before and she grew angry, especially at the confused face that her servant had. "Where… is… the Dark Lord…." Bastila's words came out in annoyance; this caused her servant to take a step back and looked nervous.

"He…" She cleared her throat in fear and then took a step back before speaking. "He retired back to his room. He grew bored of sitting out in the hot sun, watching the waves of people do nothing but train, for a needless reason." The servant bowed her head as she stepped back, leaving a space for Bastila to make her way past, which she did in a few strides.

Bastila made her way through the Sith academy, which she had never personally attended, but remembered a time when Revan had come here on a ridiculous mission for the Jedi Council. Little did the Council know that this was exactly what Revan had needed to complete his fall back to the dark side, unlike Revan had suspected all along. The only thing that no one could have seen coming was Bastila's own fall, her fall from the Light side to the Dark side, all due to the fact that she could not withhold her love for Revan. The Academy was large and grandiose, dark like the Sith themselves, a perfect place for herself and Revan to start their future together. Revan had finally made it down the elaborately decorated hall, where many of the students lived, until she made it to the very end of the hall way, to the master quarters, where she and Revan slept. For a moment, Revan contemplated knocking, but after a second thought, she decided not to and just stormed in, to see Revan laid back on the bed.

"Resting, Master?" Bastila made her way over toward the bed where Revan lay, he did not move, or look in her direction. Instead he stared off at the ceiling, with a small smirk in the corner of his mouth. Bastila sat on the edge of the bed close to Revan's chest, she could hear his breath, and it sent a small sense of calm throughout her body. "The student's should probably see you watching over them, to inspire some fear into their weak, pitiful minds." Bastila continued to stare at Revan, but he made no move, instead he continued to stare off. "Revan…" Finally, Revan's eyes moved from the ceiling and fell upon Bastila, the smirk still on his face.

"What is it, Bastila?" Though his face seemed almost playful, Revan's voice came out in annoyance, as if the idea of having to speak with her was nothing but aggravating. Bastila could not answer at first; she was almost completely offended by what Revan's voice was insinuating that she had become a nuisance. She looked away from her Master, with a certain ache in her heart, and then looked back to him with rage in her eyes.

"I said, it would be best for you to be outside, as opposed to sitting in here, alone. Someone may think that you do not want to take over the galaxy and would rather lie in bed all day." Bastila's words came out like nails, so vicious and angry. Revan did not seem half as hurt as Bastila had been, instead he seemed amused. Bastila watched as his expression remained in an amused manner, which only angered and hurt her more. Revan sighed.

"Yes, taking over the galaxy, the goal of every Sith Lord." Revan's voice was empty, bored, which only annoyed Bastila more. She opened her mouth to speak but was quickly rebuffed by Revan. "What is left to take over? The Republic has been falling since the end of the Mandalorian wars. There was nothing left of it after the Exile 'saved' the galaxy. We have killed everyone who was worthy of fighting. Now, there is nothing left to fight. We must merely push over the Republic and it shall collapse in our hands." Revan's bored tone continued, he seemed as if something else was on his mind, Bastila's curiosity killed her.

"What is it that you mean, my Lord? Do you wish to cancel the war?" Bastila's sarcastic tone is what finally caused Revan's facial expression to change. At her words, he went from a bored, yet amused look, to an irritated and disgusted looked. Bastila instantly regretted the words she spoke, but there was no way she could take back what she said now, so she merely bit her lower lip to keep come saying anything like that again.

"How dare you…" Revan sat up for a moment in rage, his hand rose almost as if he were going to strike Bastila, but he quickly relaxed. Revan took a few deep breathes then continued to explain. "No, that is not what I am saying. What I am saying is…" He took a pause as he looked at the ceiling, a little bit of fire behind his eyes and a smirk spreading across his face. "I only wish there were some more Jedi that I could crush in my hands." Revan's hand closed into a fist and his eyes burned with the evil Bastila had learned to see on a daily basis.

The two left the masters bedroom and made their way to the balcony that over looked the Valley of the Dark Lords. The evil in Revan's eyes had returned in full as he made his way to where he could watch over all of the pupils. When he had finally made his way outside onto the balcony, every student looked up at their Master with respect and, most importantly, fear. Revan smiled an evil smile as he looked upon the young faces, so many were once the students of his former Masters. He had taken their pupils, ripped their future out from under them, like they had once taken his past and his power.

"When the time comes, we will take the Republic, we will take what is ever left of the Jedi council, and we will kill anyone who stands in our way. I mean anyone. If one of you so happens to decided to betray us, you will die slowly and painfully." Bastila smiled with pride as her master spoke to the students. This was who she loved, she would follow him anywhere he went. She had even betrayed herself for him, but it was all worth it, for his love.


	6. Chapter 6

The moon of Dxun was always hazardous, day or night, with a large patrol or even by yourself. There was only one type of being that could survive this special environment, the beings that had made it their jobs to live in this area, the best warriors in the galaxy; The Mandalorians. This was not just an ordinary Mandalorian walking through these dangerous forests, but this was the legendary Mandalore, the leader of the Mandalorian clans. Though it was not normal for Mandalore to go out on patrols, it was something he sent his troops out to do things like this, but there was something stirring in this forest. There was something out there, calling to Mandalore, something that seemed as if it promised to ease his restless spirit. Since the day that his leader had left him, he had been searching the galaxy for Mandalorians that have lost the way, assuming that when he finished he would lose this empty feeling.

Patrolling was something that Mandalore hadn't done in some time, but he still knew the moon better than any other planet, better than any other creature on this moon. The sky was the most familiar sky in the galaxy to Mandalore, but it was still sent a pang of loneliness through his armor encased body. It always reminded him of what he had lost to that sky, to the darkness far beyond it, somewhere unknown to everyone. Mandalore paused as he stared out into the sky, wondering where she was… what had happened to her. There were so many questions that Mandalore had not had time to think of just yet. There was too much going on in the galaxy at every moment, Dark Jedi coming from every corner of the galaxy to destroy the Republic that Mandalore promised to protect. Mandalore was completely lost in his thoughts until a strange noise, like rustling, came from somewhere behind him, it was as if something was watching him. Mandalore scoffed in his suit, feeling almost sorry for whatever was spying on him, because it would be the last thing it ever did.

Mandalore ran through the thick jungles, not following any of the paths that his own patrol groups had created so that whatever was watching would not see him coming from a clearing, but have the tables turned; Mandalore was now the hunter. The chase continued, Mandalore ran with all his strength, though he was catching up to the being, it was no animal because it was apparent from the noise of it running, that the creature walked on two legs, was no bigger than Mandalore, but it was agile. The chase brought Mandalore to a clearing in the middle of the forest, an area where he would not travel too often, for there was some kind of beast there, something that had taken many brave Mandalorian lives. But this time, when upon entering the clearing, there was nothing there. It was completely empty except for one person standing at the edge of the clearing, hood pulled over their head to cover their face. Usually, people with these kinds of robes were considered enemies; they were not Mandalorians, which made them the enemy. Mandalore stared at the enemy, trying to figure out who it may be, a Dark Jedi, or someone lost in the galaxy. No other being would come to this planet willingly.

"Who goes there?" Mandalore's voice was as it had always been, thick, deep with a hint of a scratch in the back of the throat, no matter what he was feeling; his voice would never falter. It was strong. As he spoke, the being looked up and titled it's hooded head to the side in curiosity. When the being didn't answer right away, Mandalore raised his blaster rifle, only to be surprise. The being whipped out a lightsaber, it was a Dark Jedi. "Dark Jedi are not welcomed on this planet." Mandalore took a single shot at the being, knowing that it was very probable that this being was going to deflect the shot, which it didn't. It actually took the shot that grazed its leg, falling over. What Mandalore saw next, he had not been prepared for.

He was looking upon a ghost, one that had haunted his memory for almost ten years. The being that stood before him was covered in a black clock, but the shape under it was all too familiar. The only brightly lit face had turned into a dark version of what it was, though the original beauty from that light was gone, there was still a strong hint of beauty left. The beauty that Mandalore himself had seen, but would never admit to. Mandalore's entire body was frozen, his armor felt heavy, he was staring at the one person he had longed to see for ten years; Revan was back.

"Canderous… is that you?" Her voice was dark, angry at everything, but there was still that teasing tone behind it all. Mandalore slowly removed his helmet from his head, this must be some kind of trick, he couldn't trust what he was seeing, and he needed to see this with his own eyes. When the helmet was removed, he noticed Revan look carefully at his features. He had not changed much in the time that she had left. Though he had a few more scars on his face than he had before and he had aged slightly, he still looked very much like what he had before, which she must have agreed on, because she smirked. "Canderous Ordo… Leader of the Mandalorians…" The smirk was not her normal smirk, for he had seen it many times in his dreams, no this one was different, this smirk was dark, evil.

"Revan the Jedi…" These were the only words that Mandalore could muster, he was still waiting to either wake up from this experience. But no matter how much time went past, she was still there, this was no dream, for in his dreams this vision disappeared after a few seconds. Revan smiled at him in a laughing manner, she enjoyed the fact that she stunned him. "You have returned…" Revan tilted her head up to examine Mandalore for a moment, as if she was summing him up in her mind. Then she nodded.

"I have come back for one reason only." Revan's words held some kind of dire urgency, whatever it was it seemed that she needed Mandalore's help, which only made his heart leap in his chest. Was it true? Would he be able to fight with her once more? He stopped himself from hoping for too much. "Are you still loyal to me, Mandalorian?" The question was one that Canderous never thought he'd ever hear from Revan.

"I have always been loyal to you, Revan. You are worthy of Mandalorian loyalty." Canderous couldn't think of anything else to say to explain his loyalty that he had not said in the past. Revan was the one who had destroyed the Mandalorians, the only one capable to stopping the Mandalorians from taking over the galaxy. Revan smiled darkly.

"That pleases me… Canderous, I have come to you to ask for your service…" The evil smiled remained, Canderous could not figure it out. What was she thinking that could cause her beautiful features to turn so dark? "I want you to help me destroy the Republic…" Revan's smile widened, this was no joke or test of loyalty, but her true intentions. Canderous did not answer for a moment, he only contemplated what he was just asked. Yes, it was once the ambition of the Mandalorians to take over the Republic, but that was for the glory of battle, what would a Jedi want with the Republic? Then it hit Mandalore, it hit him hard. The dark features, the hollow eyes, the red lightsaber. His first instinct was right, this was a Dark Jedi. Revan had fallen. The idea was not so bad, Mandalore could stand by her side and take over the Republic, but her words before she left for the darkness stung his ears.

"Protect the Republic, from everyone… anyone…" These words were forever etched in his memory, her face was so strong, yet at the time so fragile; the image of her broken face as she boarded the Ebon Hawk before she left for the unknown was burning in Mandalore's memory and his heart, something that gave Mandalore strength. With this in mind, he looked back at Revan, but not his Revan. This was not the Revan he had fought beside, this was not the Revan he had fallen in love with. Everything of that Revan was gone, she was now just a shell. Mandalore looked down, he took one sharp inhale.

"Revan, I had always loved you… You were the bravest warrior to ever cross the path of a Mandalorian. You were strong and beautiful. I will remain loyal to you…" Revan smiled, but it quickly faded when she noticed that Canderous had raised his blaster and fired several shots at her. Revan had managed to deflect many of them, but she must have been injured because she took several critical hits and was on the ground. "I will remain loyal to you by keeping my promise to protect the Republic… from everyone…anyone. "Revan looked back at Mandalore with a furious look in her eye, she could not understand what was happening, with her last ounce of strength, she attempted to strike Mandalore with lightening, but her last breath came and she was gone before the lightening could strike her enemy. Mandalore was alone, as he been since she left, as he would be forever.


End file.
